Better Late Than Never
by evil-catgirl
Summary: (anthropomorphic or zootopia-like story) It takes place years after the events of the fifth movie. Many things have happened, but the peach-colored mammoth and the molehog are still best friends. There is notthing more. Just a loving friendship. At least the prickly thought that until this snowy winter evening. (Peaches X Louis)
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think I can wish me a sibling for Christmas?" Wanted to know a little mammoth, when it remembered that he still had to write a wish list. It was only January, but you can't get it started early enough. Besides, nobody at home dabbed finger paint on his paper. He knew it wasn't on purpose, yet he didn't want to start his letter again because he wouldn't succeed so good the second time. In addition, his mom said that you can still see everything well.

The one who heard the question was shocked. Fortunately, only a chopping board with the already chopped vegetables landed on the floor. The knife stayed up in the paws.

"You better ask your mom about that." Louis said to the child he was taking care of the boy while preparing something for supper. It became routine when it was his turn to pick up Peache's son from kindergarten and go home with him. The little one's mother always had to work longer, but none of the family bothered to take care of the young mammoth. He wasn't really one of them, but Ellie and Manny were no longer the youngest to take care of a lively child every day. The grandmother often took the time to pick up her grandson and bring him here. The grandfather wasn't so good on foot anymore and so Peaches visited her parents as often as possible.

Although Julian said that he could always take care of his son too. But this saw him already on weekends and on holidays, if they don't spend them all together. Besides, the male mammoth didn't live just around the corner and in bad winter weather Peaches didn't want him driving around with the car.

Yes, she and Julian got divorced. Still, that didn't mean they were arguing about their child. They may have their differences, but never show that to others. At least the molehog never got to see it. He sighed again because it saddened him that this marriage wasn't working. His feelings for his best friend have never changed, but that didn't mean he doesn't want to see her happy with someone else. Never did Peaches mention exactly why the relationship with her ex-husband wasn't working. But maybe he doesn't want to know in detail.

"Yes, but you have to get my sibling with Mommy together. You should know that." The sentence not only pulled him out of his thoughts, but almost made him drop everything again.

"Macilo, why do you think I can do that?" He tried to ask quietly and tried to pull himself together.

"Well, because you always need two for a child. Tila from my group said that and she has to know. She has five sisters. First I wanted to ask Daddy, but he lives so far away, so I can't play with my brother or sister every day." The prickly man smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe you should really wait for your mom to come home. Then you can talk to her about it. "He was about to turn back to the salad, which got less paprika because of his previous accident.

"Don't you like my mom?" But he put everything back out of the paws after the question and turned completely to the mammoth, that looked at him now a little disappointed.

"What? No, it's not like that. I really like your mom. She is my best friend. You know that." This made the child happy again.

"Then you can move in here and I will get a sibling." He was lucky that he prepared most of the food before, because the conversation would certainly take longer. He didn't even know where he should start explaining that the boy's idea was impossible.

"Why do I have to move in here?" Maybe it helped if he acted as if he knew nothing. At the same time, he wondered what kindergartners are talking about these days.

"Because Tila said that parents always live together. At least if the child is still a baby."

"Are you sad that your dad isn't living with you anymore?"

"It's a bit too bad. Because then we could all have fun every day. Although you would still be able to live here, because we always find space for you. But what about Daddy's friend? No, that's fine. Also, I can go to the two over the weekend and ask what they say about my idea." Louis heart got warm when the little one said there was always room for him. Macilo thought nothing of the words, but he sounded like his mother when he talked like this.

"You are already so grown up. But you can really say it if you don't like something." He patted the little boy over the head as he stood next to him on a chair, so he could better see over the table.

"I don't like that mommy is sad sometimes." Macilo put the pencil now completely away and looked directly at the molehog.

"Maybe she just saw a movie that made her sad." Louis had not been able to remember lately that his friend was feeling bad. She would have said something. On the other paw, she didn't have to discuss everything with him.

"This year... No, last year you were away. I don't remember when it was, but there she cried." He swallowed the lump, which suddenly formed in his throat. The thing couldn't possibly have to do anything with his trip. At the farewell Peaches seemed as always and wished him even fun in his project.

"She said that nothing bad happened. But sometimes you have to cry anyway. When I asked her if she missed you, she nodded. She certainly didn't want you to leave, but couldn't say anything because you were looking forward to the traveling." Now the spiked one's heart ached even more, but he didn't know that all before. Normally, Peaches always said a word when she didn't like something. He just heard the answer. Because she didn't want to spoil his journey.

"But now everything is ok again." After all, he had traveled last year in the spring and now there was still winter. New Year's Eve was only a few days ago.

"Well, sometimes she is a bit depressed. Although she didn't say that, but in kindergarten, everyone has two parents. Maybe it's because of that."

"But you have a mom and a dad."

"Yes, but I mean at home here. What if mom feels alone because she is an adult and therefore doesn't have to go to bed so early. Or after she took me to kindergarten. Now when I think about it, what does she do when I'm with Daddy or Grandma and Grandpa?" The face of the little mammoth became more and more sad.

"Sometimes she goes to work, but not always.." And the molehog took a few handkerchiefs, because tears appeared on the boy's face.

"Hey, everything's alright." He patted Macilo reassuringly on the head.

"What if it's my fault that she's sad?"

"Don't say that. Nothing is your fault." He wanted to continue talking, but then the little mammoth grabbed him and hugged him. Since he was on the chair next to it, it was easy and so he put his paws all around the child.

"I'll talk to your mom to find out what's going on."

"Really?" He wiped away the tears with the cloth as the little boy let go of him.

"Promised. But now we clear your painting things off the table. Your mom will surely come home from work and is hungry." The boy nodded and did as he was told. When he disappeared outside to wash his hands in the bathroom, the sincere smile fell away from Louis again, because he was a little angry. His best friend didn't mention a tone and therefore it didn't bother him to help her. He couldn't think about it for long, because Macilo came back quicker to help him decorate the table. The boy was only five years, but already more adult and understanding than other children. Anyway, the spiky one saw it that way.  
Strangely, it took longer today for the female mammoth to come home and the older one in the house heard a stomach growl.

"We don't have to wait any longer, if you're hungry."

"No, I can still wait." Another grumble came up.

"Let's have something to eat. Your mom was certainly stopped by a colleague."

"Or the janitor. He also helped her to bring stuff to the car from shopping." He blinked, because he heard that for the first time.

"That's nice." His tone didn't sound that way and when he drives to his apartment, he'll probably be ashamed of his jealousy, which was inappropriate. His friend was a free woman, and just because she had a child didn't mean she couldn't look for a man again. After all, the divorce was years ago and even Julian had found someone with whom he lived happily ever after.

So he wasn't trying so hard to think that Peaches was dating anyone while they ate supper without her. Tomorrow, the little mammoth drove back to his father and presumably his friend used the weekend to finally go back to a date. That conversation, what he promised the little one is likely to be rather short. Nothing with a cozy evening in front of the TV while they chatted about this and that. How long has it been since they spent only time two together? Of course he liked Macilo. He could probably go so far as to say that the little one represents for him a son whom he will never have otherwise. Maybe one day a woman will appear and he wants to start a family with her. But his relationships have never come this far until now. These always broke sooner or later on the same thing. He was well aware of that. Still, he couldn't change who he was and how he felt. It could take so much time, when Peaches needed him, he ran. He never expected anything. His last ex-girlfriend said other things, but she didn't understand true friendship. After all, his best friend did a lot for him too. That's why he was so ashamed that he still wondered in his heart, what if there was more.

Sometimes he was already thinking about going to a therapist, but then he would have to talk about it with strange animals. Louis didn't know if he could do it. His own family saw his time here as a waste. But they never really understood him.

After they finished eating, he still let the young mammoth paint a bit to get his wish list done. He found the idea funny and clever at the same time to make this list already. Nevertheless, he didn't really hope that Macilo would only wish for a sibling for Christmas. Otherwise it will be a disappointing holiday for him. He is sure, Peaches will explain everything to the kid and a lot can change in eleven months. Besides, the little one already knows that you can't have everything.  
He had to smile slightly about his way of thinking, because mammoths were never small compared to his race. The mammoths in this house didn't bother that, so maybe he always felt so welcome here. The molehog got in this place the feeling to have no mistakes. His heart said home and yet he knew that this was not the building, but the animals that live here.

"What do you want from Santa Claus?" A little startled, he looked up from his cell phone. Some messages he had already sent, because it was getting late and Peaches didn't touched her device. That wasn't like her. Date or not, Macilo always came first for her. So she would have called before.

"Well, it's still a while, but I really just wish.." But then they both already heard the front door and the young mammoth put the pens out of his hand to start walking. With a relieved sigh that his friend had finally arrived safely, he also rose from the couch.

"Good that you don't have your pajamas on. Would you like to ride with Aunt Shira and sleep at her house? Then tomorrow you can go to the cinema with her and Jaina. Or are you already too tired? I am sorry that I only.." But there the little mammoth already ran past his mother.

"Wow, Aunt Shira has a new car! Yes, I'd like to go with her." Louis just got a bit time to say goodbye to the boy and briefly greets the saber-toothed tiger, but then he was quickly alone with the female mammoth. A bag of things from Macilo was always packed on Friday. Although Julian had a lot, Peaches still collected a lot on Thursday that her son got everything during the weekend. She would always go when the little mammoth called and needed something else. She is such a good mother, even if she violates her own rules, in which she gets into the car again at night. But until now, it was less common, because the older the little mammoth became, the more it thought about its actions. Sometimes a little bit more than any adult.

"Is your car broken?" After he spread the dinner again on the kitchen table, he also began to ask why she came here later today.

"Not really. Only a flat tire. Apparently the things go to fret even in winter. Although you slip over the street more." She said while looking pleased on her plate.

"Don't you have winter tires on it yet?" He inquired a little admonishingly as he sat down opposite Peaches. Usually this was their time together. He ate supper with the two mammoths and then went to his apartment while Peaches put her son to bed. Today there was an exception. Macilo wasn't here. If he didn't pick up the child or look after him, he just wouldn't be there.

"Oh no! I forgot that, 'Dad'. At least you sound like my father now. Of course I've got that already." Did he only come here to play the babysitter? He liked the boy, but when did he last do anything with Peaches? Yes, he understood being mother and the work made her very busy. Nevertheless, a small voice in his head gnawed at him that he should point this out. His counterpart was carefree eating the food and it got quiet. Way too quiet. Should he now talk about the subject, what Macilo mentioned earlier? He could say so much now, but somehow his mouth didn't want to move.

"What's going on? You are so quiet." She suddenly wanted to know and looked at him questioningly, but also smiling.

"How was your day anyway? Was the work hard on you or was it my son?" That was a joke, while he spent a lot of time thinking about how to get it started.

"It was actually fine. Do you already know what Macilo wants for Christmas? That one at the end of the year." Suddenly, Peache's features changed and she abruptly looked everywhere except at him. The prickly one might think she was nervous. But that would be silly.

"Did he talk to you about it?" She stroked hair from her face. Nervousness was true, but he couldn't think of the reason.

"So he asked me if he could have a sibling for Christmas. I couldn't tell him that it isn't possible. He even said that I should move in here so that we could both get the sibling. Funny what kids think in their age." He tried to laugh, because it was kind of funny. Or not? All this was just an idea of a child and that's why you could laugh about it. Oddly enough, he only heard himself.

"Is it so absurd?" Irritated, he fell silent and saw into her eyes, which looked like they were asking for something.

"Wait! What exactly now? Have you met someone and can imagine to start a family with this guy? Why haven't you ever invited him home before?" That's why he's been feeling strange lately. If his stomach told him there is something, then there was always something. Why can't it just be an upset stomach?

"How do you think that's possible when you patrol here like a guard in an apron?" He looked down embarrassed because he still had not dropped the thing. He quickly caught up with that.

"Hey, you could have called or written a message. Besides, I will not scare anybody else off." The molehog knew it, was best he left now, because Peaches surely was planning a date today. Why else would she send her son with the Sabertoothtiger?

"Do you want to leave already?" Today he had no nerves to give any tips for a romantic appointment. His sofa, chips and a trash movie. The only things he needed tonight.

"Well, Macilo isn't here anymore and.."

"Could you also take a look at me and spend time with me? I know you like him very much and I think it's wonderful that you get along well. But when was the last time we did something with each other?" Not only that his friend had raised her voice, she pulled him back on the arm a little bit, so he had to look at her. Louis did that surprised, because actually he wanted to address something like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm totally stupid." Ashamed she let go of him and crossed her arms.

"That sounded like I was jealous of my own son because he could spend more time with you, and that's nonsense. Sometimes my job is too monotonous and I think so stupid stuff. You probably have a different plan today. Finally, it's Friday and there.. What?"

"I would say, I'm not any smarter here either. Actually, I wanted to leave because I thought you have a date." They both looked at each other and almost simultaneously began to laugh.

"Actually, I still have that. Since my car will not be ready until tomorrow or so, we'll probably have to take a taxi if we want to go somewhere." The mammoth looked out of the window and he did the same. Thick flakes fell from the sky and dance with the strong wind through the area.

"It is fine here. How about we just make ourselves comfortable in front of the TV? I can also make hot chocolate." Her smile was a little bit smartly.

"You know that I live here." Then she poked him playful with a finger in the chest.

"If you really want to do that."

"Once you offered it, you'll probably have to do it. I also want to take a shower." So the mammoth ran out of the kitchen and he hung his apron, which he got some time ago from Peaches on the wall. Actually, he should take the thing with him to his apartment, but here he needed the apron more.

After the cocoa was already finished, he decided to do the dishes quickly. Then it was immediately clean. While drying the dishes he felt watched. He looked questioningly over his shoulder, only to see Peaches showered fresh and with a warm smile.

"You should look at you. No wonder the neighbor thinks we are.." Suddenly a cell phone rang in the hallway and the bigger animal turned around so she could go to her phone. Louis turned back and continued to dry the dishes. Yes, he had already heard what the nice lady next door thought. She is friendly and maybe a little deaf, yet she should keep her opinion to herself. While it was nice to be seen as the man of this house, the reality was different. Besides, the older lady also knew Julian. So she should knew that nothing was going on between him and Peaches.

"The plate must be pretty wet. You've been rubbing it dry for almost a minute now." A little startled, he almost dropped the thing, because he had been too absorbed in his thoughts before. He did not even hear his friend step back into the kitchen.

"What? I just thought of something else."

"I noticed that. Mum just called and wanted to know if I'm ok. Uncle Diego has told right away that I had a car breakdown. He forgot to mention that it was just a flat tire."

"Well, with so much snow that's not exactly safe." She took the two cups of cocoa in her hands to go into the living room.

"You are right about that. Let the remaining dishes dry by themselves. It's not as if it's the only things we have." So he set the towel aside and followed the mammoth into the other room.

For a while neither spoke a word. Peaches switched through the TV program and the prickly man couldn't help noticing how well the woman next to him smelled. These shampoos are also becoming more and more a perfume. Had he perhaps got the wrong one? Because sometimes he went shopping for the family. Yes, he already knew why Ellie here and there said he should not overdo it.

"You didn't answer me before. Is it so absurd?" They both looked at the screen in silence for almost half an hour. Nevertheless, he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Um, what exactly now?" He played stupid anyway. Sometimes just to protect his feelings. Peaches looked thoughtfully at the remote control and sighed heavily. Then she turned off the TV and he pushed the cup away for safety. Who knows what he got to hear now, maybe made him nervous again, and then suddenly everything fell out of his paws. For a moment she looked at him urgently, but then the eyes wandered down again.

"It's my fault Macilo wants you to move in here."

"I know your house is big enough. But at some point you will meet someone again and it certainly seems strange when I live here."

"Why are you so blind in this matter?! And I don't mean your reading glasses with it. Do I really have to pronounce it?" She wanted to know in a louder and frustrated tone, and it really got him mixed up. The molehog could only stare at her and wait for more information.

"Macilo thinks... We want.. No, I want that. Ok?! I don't know why it's suddenly so hard for me to say that. It's just.." Before he could ask what she meant, Louis was grabbed by the collar and pulled closer. First she just kissed him on the head, but then a moment later it became something real. Fleeting but nice. When their mouths parted and her hands left his head after pushing back, he could only stare at her, but this time really shocked. The mammoth's eyes fell embarrassed away and she took a deep breath. Then she looked at him again with a sure face.

"Could you say something to that? Anything. Please."

"You..me?" Was the only thing he could bring out while he was bringing his paw back and forth in the air between them.

"Oh no! Now I've broken you." Peaches jokingly tried to lighten the situation, but she quickly became nervous again.

"I don't want you as a babysitter and cleaner here. I want you to move in here because I want you. As a boyfriend, partner, lover. Call it what you want. But hopefully that was clear enough now, because I can't stand it anymore."

"What?"

"'Don't 'what' me, Mister Perfect!"

"Mr. Perfect? Now I'm really confused."

"Do you want to explain to me that you didn't hear, as this cute girl called you like that recently?" Did he heard jealousy from this mammoth?

"Stop! I'm not that fast. I don't know where to start. I mean this.." He started to fumble with his paw again. It all came so suddenly, he did not know what feeling was going to get the upper hand in his body.

"And then.. you just kiss me unprepared.. It's.."

"Oh! Should I announce it next time? That is, if you do want it.."

"Yes, of course I want that again. But.. No, I meant.." For the first time he said something without thinking about it again. Embarrassed, he threw his face into his paws.

"You don't need to hide or be embarrassed. It's good that you like it. I was afraid you wouldn't and I didn't trust myself to put it into a question. I am old enough to talk about such things. And yet I can't even tell a man that I want to kiss him and more. Well, with others it were ok. Only with you it's just different. We are best friends so long. I didn't want to throw it all away so easily. Not really. But slowly I get confused with my feelings. Every time I saw you with a new girlfriend, it hurt. Or when strangers start flirting with you and we are on a family trip. I know, I talk nonsense and have no reason for jealousy.."

"And yet those feelings are just there." Louis finished her sentence and looked at his feet. Silence returned. At least until the mammoth wanted to rise. Had he spoiled the matter here? She acted bravely as ever, and said so sincerely such beautiful things. He just couldn't let the moment pass without saying a few words too. So eagerly he grabbed her wrist that was closer to him.

"I.." Of course, right now he didn't come up with a reasonable sentence. It would be an opportunity to let all the pent up stuff out. Then he saw her in the eyes, who look at him waiting. A thick lump formed again in his throat. Peaches suddenly pulled him close to hug him.

"Do we agree that we both feel more for each other than just friendship?" She whispered, gently hugging him. Louis could only nod and reciprocate her touch as best he could.

"Alright and everything else we can still figure out." Embarrassed, he smiled into her fur. His heart didn't want to calm down again.

"Maybe I should move in here to find out everything around you." He whispered after a while when he was sure his voice would sound normal.

"You would make Macilo and me very happy with it. You can't give us a better Christmas present."

"Christmas is still eleven months away."

"That too long for you, huh?"

"I.. No, I just thought.. Probably we shouldn't rush everything. Who knows if your son..?"

"We both like to take him as an excuse. Yes, he will always play a role in some decisions. But he isn't here in the moment. What would you do if only I would live here and I beg you to move in here right now?" He swallowed hard by her pleading voice.

"I would probably run right into my apartment and start packing." She smiled pleasantly at him, easing her arms slightly.

"So should I...?" He inquired half jokingly, half serious. He was sure he would go through the night, if not the weekend.

"I will not just let you go now." She explained joyfully and pushed him back a little. Because he didn't expect that, he lay flat with his back on the couch. The prickly man didn't have enough time to get up again when she leaned over him and grinned at him almost shyly. Her hands supported her next to his head.

"Your voice doesn't tell as much as it used to, but your gaze says it all." What did that mean, but he didn't really care about it.

"Does it do that?" He said, smiling slightly, but also embarrassed. But he couldn't and didn't want to look away.

"You are the only one who looks at me like that in this position."

"In which way?"

"Normally, one shouldn't look so dreamily around, when a mammoth is over someone like this."

"I'm sure you're used to such looks. With your look, I'm sure everyone starts to dream." Peaches smiled and glanced aside a bit shy.

"So you're flirting with women like this."

"No, so I'll try it with you." Without warning, but slowly, she got completely on the couch, yet careful not to lay with a body part on him. But her face was more at the height of his upper body. Almost unsure, she tried to cuddle up to him, which wasn't so easy with the tusks. Louis wants to ask if he was really enough for her or say that she shouldn't treat him as if he were fragile. But the moment was far too beautiful to discuss such things. He would prove to her that today's revelation wasn't wrong. The molehog will show it to anyone who has doubts that this relationship could work out.

* * *

Although the molehog didn't really want to get up, because he has dreamed of so nice things. He really didn't know exactly what, but it must have been just nice, because he had such a slight feeling in his stomach. But he also couldn't lie around in his bed all day. It was still weekend, but there was a lot on his schedule. So he stretched again, bumping into something. Something that was warm and had fur. Blinking, he looked to his right side where his paw felt the something. He also sat up to wake up maybe more quickly.

"Good Morning. Do you want to get up already?" For a moment, Louis could only look dumbfounded at the mammoth with the sleepily eyes. At least until a few seconds later, yesterday's night came back to him. A broad grin graced his face and butterflies spread in his stomach. So that was the feeling of before.

"You're not really awake yet, huh? Come here and cuddle with me for another ten minutes, or did you have to go somewhere today?" He just shook his head and let her ask twice. Peaches radiates such a welcoming warmth that you always want to stay in bed and finally he was allowed to come so close to her. But before he could get to her, the doorbell rang.

"Stay here. Definitely only the post office. Macilo would have called if he needed anything else." When his dear lady got up, he had to look away shyly, realizing she wasn't wearing anything.

"I'm sorry. By the day, that all is a little much for you, isn't it?" She smiled and pulled on her dressing gown.

"I.." Before he could finish his sentence, the bell rang again at the door.

"Keep the thought. I'll just get rid of the troublemaker." And the mammoth stepped out of the bedroom. Nevertheless, he looked after her enthusiastically, only in the next second he had to grin to himself, throwing his face first on the pillow. He would like to cry out in joy. His longest wish had finally come true. How was he supposed to get over the day without stupidly smiling all the time? The corners of his mouth almost hurt, because they weren't used to so much happiness. Maybe a cold shower helped and he was allowed to use the bath before. Probably the offer with the bath was already a previous hint and he just didn't want to see it, because out of habit he thought Peaches would never see him that way. Like as a man. Yesterday night showed him something else.

At first he thought they were going too fast. That the thing might destroy the newly started relationship again. But half dressed not even his otherwise reasonable mind managed to keep him from moving on. It would probably have happened if Peaches had given him a derogatory look, which he oddly expected. He thought she would look down on him, or worse, even laugh at him. Surely he would understand it because she was used to something better physically.

But none of his fears came true. Peaches treated him as if there was nothing better on this planet. He felt so much desired, even if that didn't came up very often in his vocabulary. At the moment he couldn't think of another word.

After noticing that he didn't even wear his shorts in bed, he hurriedly got up and searched for the garment in the room. He pulled a pillow to cover himself, because normally he doesn't like running around naked. The wanted thing was on the other side of the bed, probably it had flown there in the confusion last night. His cheeks got warm of the thought as he slipped on his shorts and then opened the door. If he kept going like this, he'd probably have to shower for longer and cold.

Aghast he stood in the doorway of the bedroom when he suddenly saw Macilo in the hallway. He swallowed and tried to find an explanation why he only came out of his mom's bedroom in underpants.

"It's not what you think.." But then the boy spoke loudly in between, with an insulted stomping on the floor.

"Mom, that's not fair! The last time you said to me that Louis can't stay over because of his work. No sooner I'm not there, you do a pajama party with him without me." Relieved, the molehog breathed out, because of course a child thought differently here.

"Hm, mom could have given you at least a T-shirt from me. And why is mommy's bed so messed up?!" Then the little boy ran upset into the kitchen to his mother and continued to speak indignantly.

"Did you two even had a pillow fight without me?" Heard the prickly one and threw a little ashamed his paws in his face, because it all shouldn't come to light like this. Still, he had to take a shower and get dressed, then go to the others in the kitchen. After running cold water over his body, he also felt clearer in his head an can start the day in the right way.

"And who won the pillow fight?" The little mammoth suddenly wanted to know while they had breakfast. Well, it was almost eleven o'clock and by noon Julian wanted to pick up his son from the saber-toothed tigers. However, these couldn't go to the movies, because two male saber-toothed tigers ran a snow fight for too long and that wet in the cold. Today, that was really noticeable. So Shira had to take care of her husband and son on the weekend. Although Peaches said she had offered the tigress to take the daughter so she doesn't get sick too. But the female saber-tooth explained that the little girl is already driving to Brooke.

The molehog liked the way the situation was solved. Not that a saber-toothed tiger girl would bother him. Jaina has been here before, but he would like to spend some time alone with his new girlfriend, which obviously always gave him loving looks over the table. Even if he wasn't really watching her, he realized it.

"Louis, he's pretty good at it." Peaches said with a certain smile, which her son wouldn't understand yet. Embarrassed, the mentioned one almost choked on the coffee. Macilo looked at him enthusiastically.

"Wow, you beat Mommy in it. You have to show me some tricks. Than there is someone in kindergarten, which is also bigger and can always do everything. If I learn some.."

"That still has time. When you're done with the food, you can go to your room and see if I've forgotten anything when packing. I will not get my car until the next week, so unfortunately I can't come over again." The boy nodded understandingly and started walking out.

"Besides, I want to enjoy the weekend with my new boyfriend." She added quieter, when she was sure her son was looking around in his room. Louis was about to throw the paper towel, which he used to wipe away his spilled coffee, into the trash. Of course, when he saw her teasing smile, he had to reciprocate it.

"I'll probably have to get used to it all quicker than I like, right?"

"You wanted to start packing yesterday evening. Or has your opinion changed in the meantime, because.." But the molehog didn't want to let her say that sentence to an end.

"Of course not. I would still want to start with it right away. But we should tell it to your son before in a careful way. It is also somehow a change and in the life of a child.." He explained and sat back on his place to continue to eat.

"Macilo, Louis said he wants to move in with us." The female mammoth interrupted him by calling it so loud that the boy had to hear it. Not even a second later you heard a pleased cry and then quick steps towards the kitchen.

"That's going to be so great." The child started happily enumerating what they could do together and couldn't stop jumping a little in front of the prickly one on the spot.

"Hey, calm down again. You don't have to do everything at once. Louis will not be able to move in next week instantly. It takes a while to give up something like an apartment. I just wanted to say it, not that you say again, Mom is hiding something." Even though Peaches said that, Macilo still couldn't stop smiling. The molehog was a bit sentimental and unfortunately couldn't wipe away a happy tears fast enough.

"Don't you want to?" Inquired the little mammoth a bit surprised and disappointed.

"Macilo, he's happy, of course. It's just a little much at once. Maybe I did it all wrong." The tallest in the room sounded a little worried and he hastily shook his head and stood up. At first it seemed a bit stupid to spread his arms. But as soon as he did that, he was already cuddled by both mammoths.

"We're a family now." Peaches explained, stroking the prickly one over his head.

"Can I say to Sarino in kindergarten on Monday I have three daddy's now?" Macilo broke away from the hug first and looked enthusiastically at his mother. But before she could answer, Louis started to laugh. The bigger animal soon joined in.

The young mammoth smiled too, but didn't quite understand why they laughed. Was his question so funny? He shrugged and left the kitchen to continue looking for things he needed. Sometimes you don't have to understand adults, he thought and was just glad for the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course you will get that when you were good." A disguised Louis explained in a disguised voice.

"W-Really? That's... T-Thanks, S-Santa Claus." The child he had on his lap and probably wanted to say something went away from him with something like satisfied, so that the next little molehog was allowed to come to him. Actually, he didn't want to let the little one go, but others were already pushing forward. His niece, whom he saw waving shyly before going to her mother, reminded him very much of himself when he was still in kindergarten.

"It's my turn now!" But he couldn't reminisce much because he had to do his job.

"No, I'm the older one!" He tried not to sigh and offered the boys that they could both be at the same time, because the twins wanted a great new toy every year and exactly the same for both, just to argue after the gift giving, who got the better copy. But he had to endure the time, because all of his brothers and sisters were often allowed to slip into the role of Santa Claus or Santa Claudia.

A few days before Christmas Eve, they always meet to celebrate. Since they were almost a hundred molehogs, he found the decision of whoever did it was much better. Also because he liked Christmas with his own little family. Well, when Peaches, Macilo and the others all came together, they weren't less little. Nevertheless, he still found the get-together cozy.

He found this thing with his species mostly stressful. Of course, he had no problem where he came from. Only his family still found it strange where his future would take him. He had been together with Peaches for two years now. It seemed so short and not enough. Still, his parents thought it wouldn't last long, and his mother knew that he had had a crush on the mammoth since he was a teenager.

However, it was his eldest brother who put him in this costume, because it became a kind of tradition that when you became a father in the year, you had to play Santa for all the children in the family at the party. Since Macilo is like a son to him, his brother announced that it wasn't fair that he didn't have to appear in costume. He heard something like acceptance for the first time and gladly accepted the job. Everyone else here had to put up with it, because his brother used to play Santa every year when there was no fresh father. This year, the clumsy boy broke his arm while ice skating and the children would surely have recognized the plasterers.

After four more little screamers, he got up and said that Santa Claus needed a drink too. He also had to stretch his legs really briefly. Louis looked around again before disappearing towards the toilet. After all, he wanted to avoid a disaster like his cousin's a few years ago. He didn't even get to play his role, because one of the children saw him pulling off the wrong beard and from there everything went down the drain. He and some others thought it was funny, most parents weren't thinking like that, because they had to calm crying children.

When he stood freshly in front of the mirror and the white beard was fastened again, he wondered what his girlfriend was doing at that moment.

'I'm going to the doctor again today.' She said after breakfast this morning before going to work. As if it was completely normal to go there often. This is not a yoga class or anything like that. The more often you go, the better you are. Would be nice. But not in real life and he was worried. One appointment is ok. But five? And that's just the number he knew because he'd noticed she came home some days later than usual. Peaches didn't look sick. Or? Did he really look at her this morning? Yes, of course and he also knew the signs when she was facing a cold or something like that. No, she would definitely tell him if it was serious.

She would be open with you, just like with the other thing, a sneaky voice in his head told him. By chance, he overheard Peaches two weeks ago chatting to her mother. He didn't really want to listen, but when he heard that a second marriage was out of the question for his girlfriend, he already felt disappointed. Neither of them really talked about it, but he was so stupid to think that an engagement ring would be a nice Christmas present. He could just give her the ring just like that, but she would notice and then everything just ends in an uncomfortable mood. Nobody spoke of separation and yet he somehow felt abandoned. When they were together, she behaved as usual and so he didn't notice much until the last few days.

Louis shook it off and quickly ran back into the rented room, which was filled with his family. He had to think about everything and talk to Peaches later. This time, he will definitely not be content with simple answers. That meant if, after the evening here, he still found the strength for a serious conversation. The children weren't really tiring. Part of his relatives could be really stupid that he was glad that his favorite mammoths didn't have to get to know them all. His girlfriend thought that their relationship took time on both sides. But her parents were delighted with the announcement. Ellie gave him a 'Finally I can call you son-in-law!' to the face. Well, her father was reluctant for cheering, but Louis had known the man for a long time and understood that he was accepted. Honestly, he thought he was going to be stomped dead because he got really nervous the afternoon before they both revealed it.

"What?! I let you in my house for years. Almost treated you like a son of my own and in such a way you thank me now?!" Peaches laughed so hard when he imitated her father after they both went home in the evening. His improvisation was certainly not very good, but he liked to make her laugh. Especially if he was a nervous wreck all day.

But he should concentrate on the here and now. After three soft drinks and thirty-four children later, he had finally made it. He got up from the festively decorated armchair and tried not to think about the smallest molehogs. So when he was still living with his parents, he found it annoying to take care of his siblings or generally babies of his relatives. Someone always had a toddler and everyone in their family had to babysit once.

However, now he sometimes wondered what it is like to raise a small being. So he noticed a lot with Macilo, but a voice in him told him that no matter how he turned it, he wasn't a real father himself. Of course, he could never and never wants to replace Julian, the real father. He also made this clear to the male mammoth, because he doesn't want to create a bad mood. The bigger man just waved it off with a laugh and said that it had never occurred to him before. The guy saw him as a friend and support. If Louis often spent time with the young mammoth, his father didn't see it as a reason to start rivalries.

Strangely, with his relatives, a couple of parents argued about who can spend more time with the child in court. And with the mammoths, all worries are blown away as soon as they are addressed. He should probably just talk about the ring with his girlfriend. After all, they weren't together for that long. Since the opinion can still change. He probably felt himself pushed into the situation because everyone was already in firm paws at his age. Or at least divorced. This was also the case with Peaches, but he doesn't want to push her to anything.

Louis suddenly heard a whisper as he poured some mineral water into his dry throat. He immediately looked around for the cause, which has just been called troublemaker. The older ladies and gentlemen of course meant everything that didn't suit their species. Peaches, who was standing now a bit shy in the entrance area, naturally got noticed immediately with her size. He wasn't the only one here who dated other animals. But probably the only one who dared to approach a mammoth.

He immediately pushed through the crowd to save her more time here. Even he was glad that he was finally allowed to go. The biggest one here looked suddenly embarrassed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Even if he thought this habit was cute, the spiky man clenched his paws while running faster and hoped that his mother would hold back. She could be so insensitive at times and considered it polite honesty. But it was his brother who made the mammoth smile here.

"I have to warn you, he is no longer the same. This role will age you for years. You should probably help him with everything, or better you still.. Oh, hey little brother. You look terribly old." It was laughed at him. The only prickly man dressed as Santa Claus didn't take it so seriously and looked around to check that no child had noticed. But they all seemed to be gone already. No wonder, the clock showed half past nine. He didn't want it to take that long.

"And you won't get any presents this year." Louis threw back and then turned to his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, the reindeer are already gone with the sledge. Somehow Santa has to come home." Peaches explained with a smile. And so there was no long farewell and he rather disappeared secretly with his girlfriend. Except for the molehogs that they both saw at the entrance. He almost forgot his things to change, which he deposited in a lockable closet. He would have to walk around like this until home. Not that he believed that Peaches had other plans today. But you never know.

"No, don't do that. Or are you freezing with it outside? Should I keep you warm? You look so cute!" Cute. A word that only his mammoth could use, because she didn't mean it in the sense of small and sweet. So he left the costume on for a while. Nevertheless, he waved off and buckled up, because they were both already in Peaches car.

"I would like to throw myself on your lap, but I'm unfortunately too big for that." She joked while starting the engine and slowly drove down from the parking lot.

"But I can get a wish anyway, because I was very good girl this year." She continued and the smaller one looked up at her carefully.

"Is that so?" He asked with a smile. At a traffic light she grabbed his paw briefly and pressed it lightly.

"I think so." Then she started laughing again, and then led her hand back to the steering wheel.

"What?" Louis just had the feeling that she just wanted to say something important.

"You have to see that in the mirror." She broke off because she had to laugh again.

"If you wrinkle your nose, your beard will wiggle too. That.. that looks really funny." Only two blocks away and after he took off the gray thing, she got back to normal.

"What?! You are not Santa Claus at all! And I almost told you what I wanted." Now she said, played outraged, but it didn't come across very well because she still had to smile.

"I'm sorry I shocked you so much." He added with a grin.

"But what did the good girl want?" Asked the molehog after a few seconds silence, because despite the silly things, he was already curious.

"You would like to know that now, huh? But you still have to be patient until you get home." She tried to reprimand him.

"Your house is up there." Louis didn't even have to look at it, he knew everything in this area by heart.

"How many times have I told you this is our.." Peaches wanted to instruct him right now, but she just broke the sentence when she parked the car in the usual place. He looked at her face in surprise. Something was going on, but he didn't seem to notice. The topic of visiting a doctor came back to him.

"Are you going to tell me today without excuses what's going on or do I have to find out for myself?" When the mammoth returned his gaze, she knew immediately what he was talking about. Of course, she no longer wants to keep it secret. She wanted to tell him everything right from the start, but she also got scared.

The vehicle's engine was already off, but she still held onto the steering wheel with both hands and stared at it, hoping that the thing would help her further.

"Hey, everything is ok! It's not that bad." The molehog whispered the last word when he grabbed an arm from her after hastily unbuckling. He just wanted answers from her at last and not to scare her.

"No it is not. Louis it's... I'm not terminally ill or anything like that. You really don't have to worry about that." She assured him and put a hand comfortingly on one of his paws. He was a little relieved now, but he couldn't be completely satisfied.

"But.." She really tried to explain it further.

"But?" The molehog had known it wasn't all.

"But why are we still in the car? Are not you tired? We.." But he didn't let her just escape again. He was always patient, but that too came to an end with him at some point.

"No. I want to know everything now! Peaches, please. No matter what it is. Aren't we a.." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Yes, we are a team and I really tell you everything you want. But not today." Before he could say anything else, she spoke quickly on.

"Tomorrow morning we can discuss everything in peace and detail. Macilo is staying with his father, so that I can have Santa Claus a little to myself." She smiled and looked at the mouthful pleadingly. The only thing he could do was cross his arms a little offended and agree.

"All right. But if it doesn't happen tomorrow, you lied to Santa Claus and then you really won't get any presents this year." As thanks, he immediately got a kiss from her trunk on the cheek.

"Wait, let me down! If someone sees that.." It didn't sound like a complaint, when she simply carried him from the car to the house entrance.

"Who should see it at this time of day? And if they do, I don't care. I also have to carry you over the threshold to practice it beforehand." She laughed when she put the key in the lock and opened the door. But when it fell in the lock behind them again, she noticed that she had forgotten to mention a little thing. Perplex looked her boyfriend at her from her arms.

"That means, if you want it all.." Peaches whispered embarrassed, because she hadn't spoken to him about marrying before.

"But I... I thought..." He was unable to speak normally for a brief moment. He was slowly beginning to believe that this woman would make him stutter with nervousness later, even in old age. And she really wanted to grow old with him. The mammoth took its reaction very wrong.

"You didn't think about that before and now I've caught you off guard. I'm so sorry. I.. Ok, you don't have to run away on the spot." The last sentence was uttered because he just jumped from her arms to the floor and ran in the direction of the storage room. There were still things from Louis old apartment. A moment later, she panicked immediately. What if all of this is too much for the molehog?

'Get married? Peaches that is not possible. We should take a break. Good thing I saved some furniture. I can use that if I rent my own apartment again. This is just too much for me!' Her mind was showing her boyfriend leaving her, so she hurried after him.

"Louis, I really didn't want to go too far..." Peaches broke off when he closed the door of the chamber and pulled a pink peach out of an old-looking bag. The fruit had a leaf as a decoration, but looked rather plastic in the light from the hallway.

The spiky man didn't think it was going to happen that way, but he didn't care about his planning. Strange that he didn't even shiver when he opened the box that looked like a peach. A ring appeared which he chose carefully. He switched months between shops and websites just to find something perfect for her. Now he held out the result, of which he still thought this morning of never using it.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Certainly he should look at his adored one and say something.

"Peaches, I .." But he didn't get any further, because she fell on her knees in front of him and hugged him.

"I love you." He heard and felt completely happy when her arms were around him. He just smiled a little to himself, returning the hug as usual. Something suddenly dripped down on him. He looked up in surprise. His fiancé really cried when he looked into her eyes. He hadn't expected that. Of course he hoped it would make her happy, but Peaches wasn't the type to cry with happiness. Or was she?

"Stupid mood swings." These words were probably only intended for her alone, but she quickly distracted him from asking because she snatched the ring box with her trunk.

"A bit cheesy." The molehog heard now and released himself from her touch. Reluctantly though, because it always felt good and reminded him that a bed was waiting for both of them.

"A peach for my peach." He added with a grin and took her right hand in his paws. Smiling, she handed him the fake fruit. For a moment Louis forgot all the worries he had before when he put the ring on her finger. It felt right.

"I know I just said that, but I love you." And she started to smile so beautifully. He might think she was used to everything here. But that was a stupid thought. The events with Julian are not the same as with him.

"From my point of view, the disk could often get stuck in that place. And yes, of course I love you too." He started yawning out of nowhere. Now the mammoth laughed properly and brushed away a few tears with her trunk.

"You yawn after you propose to me? How can you?" But Peaches didn't want an answer because she just took her fiancé in her arms again and carried him to their bedroom. The clothes were quickly taken off. On such a day you could sleep in your underwear.

"Good night, my fiance." Peaches said as she looked over at the smaller one with her head in the pillow. This yawned and smiled again before answering anything.

"Good night, my fiancee." It didn't take long and both of them quickly disappeared into the land of dreams.

* * *

The next morning was almost too good for Louis to get up from the bed. Everything just seemed perfect. The light is not too bright in the room and you want to pull the covers back over your face. Where he was, it was not too warm or too cold, even if he was only half covered. It was probably because he was close to his soon-to-be wife. His wife. Words he had to get used to without getting embarrassed or grinning stupidly.

Torn between lying down and getting up, he decided to go for breakfast, because he might want to waste the day in bed with his fiancee, but eating doesn't hurt. So he slowly opened his eyes and looked up, hoping to see her face. Peaches was already awake, but she just didn't seem to have noticed his movement. She was staring at the wall somehow lost in thought. The molehog freed himself from her arm around him with more force.

"Hey, you're already awake." When the first word left him that morning, her expression changed and Peaches smiled at him.

"Good morning, my fiance." And she deliberately emphasized the last word. He had to smile at that too.

"Good morning, my fiancee." Then he sighed and laughed a little. He sat down on the side.

"Do we do this every morning now?"

"No. After the wedding you say 'my beloved wife'." Peaches then had to smile a bit herself, because somehow it was funny. It was nice with Julian, too, and different, but she shouldn't make any comparisons. Still, she had to think of her ex-husband again. A child made them to separate. So both of them would never blame Macilo for the divorce. But after she told Julian that she was pregnant, he was happy, but neither of them knew exactly whether they should stay together just for the sake of the child. Peaches wanted a child and made it clear to her husband at that time that they could also raise their son separately. Of course, she was afraid to fail, but didn't show it to anyone and was also never alone with her problems.

However, now she wasn't even married and was getting a little scared. Louis was so different in everything and she didn't want to do anything to break his heart. That's why it was so difficult for her to tell him why she visited a doctor more often. If she tells everything, there could still be disappointments.

On the other hand, it was exactly the same. If she kept the matter to herself and her fiancé comes to it on his own, that also wouldn't be a nice outcome. The problem was complicated, so she couldn't tell anyone. Not her friends or her mother. Everyone would have advised her against it. Certainly the molehog himself too. She had only been in this situation for almost two weeks and it still felt longer.

"What is it?" His voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked at him and he looked so cute when he looked a little sleepy.

"Come on, let's get up first." Because she was getting hungry.

"You promised it." She heard a little offended behind her.

"And you are not even really awake or why do you want to put on my bra?" She asked with a smile, because the prickly one wanted to look at her punishably while he reached for something with his paw.

"Well, I still have to grow in there. But after I have my first coffee, you are due." Peaches nodded and went to the kitchen in her dressing gown to switch on the machine for the drink mentioned. Then she served everything she wanted. She didn't have to work today, so she could take her time eating. When Louis was dressed and apparently freshly showered, he came to her and noticed that she was probably putting a little bit much on the table. Did it look greedy? So her boyfriend and now fiance knew that she needed a little more for breakfast, but now that seemed too much, even for her standards. Somehow she had a craving for all that stuff and yet it was kind of uncomfortable to her now.

"I thought I would take a look at what was going to expire soon so that it could be eaten beforehand." A nod followed, but she wasn't looked at properly. She was about to sit down at the table after the coffee was ready, but then Louis even held his paw up to his face. The mammoth looked down immediately, than she knew the behavior from him very well.

"Oops! My girls wanted to see a little from the breakfast table too." With that, she closed her dressing gown and disappeared completely from the room to get dressed properly.

"You could have gotten dressed later." Said the molehog while he poured coffee for both of them in the cups.

"Of course. At first you didn't want to see my two friends here, but after a little refreshment you would have liked to meet them, huh? Nothing there. We have a good breakfast and then there is still a lot to clarify." Peaches said sternly and sat down happily at the table. At first she ate everything she liked, but then she noticed the silence. The spiky one wasn't a morning animal, but after the first caffeine dose he usually started chatting. Today that didn't happen and that slowly made her nervous again. Still, she couldn't keep her secret a secret forever. First, because she had promised to confess everything today. Second, if she didn't say anything, things would air on their own in a short time and that could create chaos that she didn't want to have in her life with Louis.

"So?" With that, she drew his attention to herself. As if he wasn't looking at her all the time anyway while eating his grain bread. He just didn't make it so obvious and looked at the fruit bowl in front of her plate.

"Hm?"

"You know what? We do it differently." And with that, the mammoth got up. The way to her bag, where the documents from the doctor are in, seemed so far and yet not long enough.

You just do it now, Peaches said to herself internally, because this was about Louis. The most understanding guy she'd ever met. She wants a future with him, she then has to go through unpleasant conversations with him.

"Listen! Maybe I wasn't fair to you. I mean, you've always told me everything when you need to. You will surely have your reasons if you want to keep something to yourself. I shouldn't put pressure on you and wait for you to come to me when you are ready." The prickly man said apologetically, than he saw that he was making his girlfriend and now fiance nervous. Maybe he was thinking too much about something and in the end it's just harmless.

"That's why I should tell you. Here. Take a look at that first." The larger one, according to his kind words, gave him the envelope more gladly, because they helped a little to reduce her nervousness. At least until she sat next to him and he looked at the picture.

"From whom did you get the ultrasound picture from?" Of course, he was aware of what he saw, because his relatives had often rubbed such pictures under his nose. Still, he was confused. Which molehog had given this picture to his girlfriend yesterday? His brother as a joke? This doesn't make sense. And what does that have to do with Peache's secret thing? Maybe he wasn't quite awake yet. Did he drink decaffeinated coffee?

"Mine." Peaches answered shortly and she found the air a bit stuffy in here, but now she had to go through there. She stroked her stomach as she looked at him, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean by..." The molehog broke off blinking and looked from her eyes to her stomach. Some documents fell on the table. It was as if his brain didn't understand. So he stared at it for a while and then back at the picture in his paws. Then everything went over in him and he had to support himself with his elbows on the table so as not to tip over.

"Everything ok?" The mammoth wanted to know concerned when she saw the smaller one throwing his head into his paws.

"I'm just relieved that you're not sick. Still, I didn't expect anything like that." He tried to smile at her, but felt very dazed. She put a hand on his back.

"When was the artificial fertilization happening? I don't want it to sound like an accusation, but we could have discussed it in detail beforehand. I don't want you to…" Before he could start chattering more, she leaned forward a little.

"There was no medical intervention." You could see the words were confusing him and then it clicked gradually in his upper room.

"Exactly, darling. This baby was produced in a natural way." She said with a grin and Louis could only stare at her for a moment.

"We are going to be parents?" It came out of him almost breathless and the mammoth couldn't help it and took him in her arms.

"Well, I'm already a mother, but yes, we both will become parents." She stroked his head reassuringly, because the molehog quivered a little. She probably shocked him a bit with the matter. She felt the same way a while ago when the doctor congratulated her on the pregnancy. Peaches first thought there was a misunderstanding. But she was told that there were several tests for it to avoid passing on misinformation.

"I love you. And I'm sorry." Louis whispered into her fur on the neck and pressed closer to her.

"I love you too. But what are you sorry for now?" She wanted to know confused.

"Somehow I feel like a bad partner now." He admitted ashamed and gradually broke away from her, but stayed on her lap.

"What? How do you come up with that?"

"Well, you were on your own all the time... with our child. You could have told me from the start." He held one hand from her in his paws and looked directly at Peaches again.

"They said there could be complications. That it... could not be. I know how you feel between your family. The only one without children. I didn't want to give you hope and then disappoint you." She expressed her true thoughts.

"Oh, Peaches. I don't care what they all think. Here is my home and here is my family. I would have been happy without my own child." The mammoth smiled gratefully for his words and gave him a nose-to-nose kiss.

"You know, bringing that order back is.." She smirked, but Louis punched her lightly in the arm for it and leaned back against her body with one paw against her stomach.

"You probably won't feel much." Peaches said softly to him.

"I don't care." The molehog said in the same volume and stroked her a little dreamily, while he was just happy.

"You couldn't have given me a nicer gift." He uttered and then she had to smile again.

"Well, you actually gave me the gift. But hey, you can give me another present for Christmas if you really want it." The mammoth noticed how he giggled gently in her fur on that.

"A ring and a baby. I will hardly be able to outdo that." Admitted Louis with a sigh.

"Hm, you're right on this."


End file.
